heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazer Tag Academy
| last_aired = | num_series = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = }} Lazer Tag Academy is an animated television series inspired by Worlds of Wonder's Lazer Tag (their branded version of the pursuit game referred to generically as "laser tag") that was created by Ruby-Spears Productions. The series aired on NBC from September 13 to December 6, 1986. It was later shown in reruns under the new title Lazer Patrol on the Sci Fi Channel as part of Sci Fi Cartoon Quest. At the same time, another laser tag related series, DiC's live-action Photon series aired the same year in syndication. Synposis The premise of the show is Jamie Jaren, the Lazer Tag Champion of that era traveled back in time from the year 3010 to the 1980s to help her ancestors, teenagers Tom and Beth and toddler Nicky. The kids needed protection from Draxon Drear, a master criminal from the year 2935 who was unwittingly revived from suspended animation by Jamie's teacher Professor Olanga after he ended up in that state following a spaceship hijacking accident that caused the spaceship to crash into the Atlantic and was kept in suspended animation due to the gas that was accidentally set off. During Draxon's resurrection, Jamie learned from Professor Olanga about the info the computers stated which identified that Draxon was related to Jamie. Draxon led a group of genetically engineered humanoids called Skugs who were also in suspended animation from the same accident when one of the Skugs ended up setting off the suspended animation gas. The Skugs were genetically engineered to serve man back in 2935, but didn't work out well and eventually came into the services of Draxon Drear. Draxon has traveled back in time to destroy Beth because she would eventually create the Starlyte gun and Starsensor (two real-life Lazer Tag products) worn by Jamie. These machines enabled Jamie to compete in the Lazer Tag tournaments of her time period, but in the hands of certain individuals, a Starlyte is capable of producing effects that enable the wielder to manipulate matter and energy on a molecular scale and with the aid of the Starsensor, travel through time. Beth and Tom's parents, Andrew and Genna Jaren, were mostly ignorant to the battles with Draxon Drear and the Skugs and believed Jamie was a foreign exchange student. Episodes # The Beginning – September 13, 1986 # Skugg Duggery – September 20, 1986 # Yamoto's Curse – September 27, 1986 # Pay Dirt – October 4, 1986 # Charles' Science Project – October 11, 1986 # The Witch Switch – October 18, 1986 # The Olanga Story – October 25, 1986 # Battle Hymn of Jaren's – November 1, 1986 # Sir Tom Of Jaren – November 8, 1986 # Redbeard's Treasure – November 15, 1986 # Drear's Doll – November 22, 1986 # StarLyte on the Orient Express – November 29, 1986 # Jamie and the Spitfires – December 6, 1986 Cast * Booker Bradshaw - Draxon Drear * Pat Fraley - Charlie Ferguson, Skugs * Noelle Harling - Jamie Jaren * Billy Jayne - Tom Jaren * Don LaFontaine - Opening Narration * Christina MacGregor - Beth Jaren * Tress MacNeille - Genna Jaren * Sid McCoy - Professor Olanga * Frank Welker - Andrew Jaren, Skugs, Ralphie * R.J. Williams - Nicky Jaren Additional voices * Susan Blu - * Philip L. Clarke - * Michael Horton - * Harvey Jason - * Rodney Kageyama - * Maurice LaMarche - * Mel Wells - Crew * Michael Hack - Voice Director Home video and syndication Three VHS tapes were released by Celebrity Home Entertainment: #''Laser Tag Academy: The Movie'' was released in 1989 (95 minutes) #''Lazer Tag Academy: Champion's Biggest Challenge'' was released March 21, 1989 (110 minutes) #The third tape was released on June 19, 1991 with a single episode, The Battle Hymn of the Jarens. Lazer Tag Academy was later rerun in syndication under the name Laser Patrol. This version was also shown briefly on the Sci-Fi Channel. References External links * * * * * Category:1986 American television series debuts Category:1987 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:American science fiction television series Category:NBC network shows Category:Television series by Disney–ABC Domestic Television Category:Television series by Ruby-Spears Category:Laser tag